


Pesadilla

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Claiming Bites, Dog Tails, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Rape just in nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Someone Helps Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Watching Someone Sleep, Will Graham Needs a Hug, dog ears, mating gland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Después de que Hannibal rescata a Will , lo lleva en brazos lejos de Muskrat Farm. Will huye de él...y  La persecución empieza.Basado  en un maravilloso sueño que tuvo @nye_nna.Gracias por la inspiración.😉
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Parecía una pesadilla. Los árboles lúgubres extendían sus ramas como queriendo atraparlo. Las ramas secas de los árboles más bajos arañaban sus brazos.

Su aliento se condensaba en nubes pequeñas que desaparecían a causa del frío. Se estaba agotando rápidamente. Tal vez ya había corrido unos kilómetros.

Las hojas secas y pequeñas ramitas se pegaban al pelaje de su cola. Sus orejas estaban bajas a causa del temor. Tenía frío. Un frío que calaba en sus huesos. No sabía si por la adrenalina de la persecución o por no saber que haría Hannibal con él cuando lo alcanzara.

Ya estaba en lo profundo del bosque. Probablemente más lejos de Muskrat Farm de lo que la policía buscaría.

Aún escuchaba los pasos rápidos y ágiles a unos metros detrás de él. Sabía que Hannibal no perdería su rastro fácilmente gracias a su fino olfato.Un leve gruñido fue captado por sus orejas. Apuró el paso lo más que pudo.

Media hora antes, Will había despertado en brazos de Hannibal. Dolorido y emocionalmente drenado le había pedido que lo bajara. Le había dicho q él podía caminar sólo. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio.

En esos momentos Will había decidido que huiría. No quería saber más de Hannibal. Cada parte de su vida que el doctor había tocado se había vuelto un caos. Quería paz . Por una vez en su vida quería estar completamente solo. 

Tenía ganas de llorar de frustración. Donde antes no sabía si quería apuñalarlo o entregarlo en las manos de Jack, ahora solo quería alejarse lo mas rápido posible de ambos. Dejar atrás su vida.

Pensaba a donde iría mientras el brazo de Hannibal rodeaba sus hombros. No podía negar que cada vez que estaba con él se sentía calmado y en control de sus emociones. Pero esa calma no valía las manipulaciones y mentiras. 

Hannibal quería moldearlo a su gusto. Hacer de él que?..la perfecta pareja de crímen?..un aprendiz letal?..Will no quería dejar de ser él mismo.

Debajo de sus neurosis y problemas emocionales había partes genuinas de su persona. Partes que no quería dejar atrás. No quería ser gobernado. Ser halado de un lado al otro fuese por Hannibal o por Jack. Tampoco quería la lastima o la curiosidad de Alana.

Buscaría la soledad.

Iría al norte.. donde la nieve lo aislaría de la gente y lo acercaría a riachuelos donde podría pescar salmón o al sur.. donde pudiera reparar botes y navegar?..

Al final quería estar solo para redescubrirse a sí mismo. Esas partes que no estaban influenciadas por la gente que lo rodeaba. Sacar su instinto canino. Ser libre.

En ese momento se detuvo.

Hannibal retiró su brazo y se colocó frente a Will. Lo observó por largo tiempo, mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Había caminado mucho cargando a Will. Tenía manchas de sangre en su lustrosa cola rubia y un pequeño corte en una de sus orejas. Susurró.

-Will...

Will salio corriendo.

Hannibal parpadeó ante la reacción inesperada del ex perfilador.

En el presente, el sudor caía en cascadas por el cuello y sienes de Will. Las costillas le dolían. El baso le dolía de tanto correr.

Parpadeó el sudor que le caía por una ceja con tan mala suerte, que la milésima de segundo que le tomaba cerrar y abrir sus ojos nuevamente , tropezó en una roca.

Cayó al duelo lentamente sobre su costado.

Gimió de dolor.

Respiraba agitadamente. Estaba agotado.

Podía escuchar como Hannibal aceleraba su andar.

  
Estaba cerca.

  
Podía olerlo.

  
Will sonrió recordando el aroma del perfume del alpha. Sus párpados se cerraban. Quería descansar un poco.

Lo último que vió fue la figura borrosa de Hannibal sobre él.

  
*  
Lo que parecía un par de segundos transcurrió y despertó asustado. No podía permitir que el alpha lo atrapara.

Se giró sobre sus rodillas y empezó a arrastrarse sobre el suelo del bosque, pero solo pudo dar dos pasos.

El gruñido de Hannibal, amenazante y aterrador prometía violencia si seguía huyendo.

Will se giró lentamente y cuando Hannibal se arrodillaba sobre el, pateó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de éste , haciendo que el caníbal cayera sobre su trasero al suelo.

Las orejas de Will se pararon y su cola le dió el impulso necesario para levantarse y empezar a correr de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue corto su alivio por que el alpha lo tomó por la cintura. Will cayó sobre su estómago.

Sus uñas se enterraban en la tierra fría del bosque, arrastrando hojas hacia sí, en un intento por zafarse.

Hannibal gruño en su nuca y segundos después su lengua recorrió el lugar donde estaría la marca si decidiera morder la glándula en el lugar donde se encontraba el cuello y el hombro. Las orejas del omega se pegaron a su cabeza y su cola se metió entre sus piernas.

Will respiraba agitadamente mientras temblaba. Si no hacia algo pronto el alpha lo iba a morder.

Sus pensamientos cesaron ante la sensación invasiva de unas manos subiendo por debajo de su camisa .

Las manos de Hannibal subían desde sus costillas hasta su pecho. Cuando llegaron ahí sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con sus tetillas.

Will sintió escalofríos. Tanto de exitacion como de aprehensión. La cola lustrosa del alpha se movia de lado a lado. Gimió y luego le exigió enojado en voz baja.

-Qué estas ..haciendo, Hannibal?. No me toques..

Las manos se detuvieron. Will trato de levantarse, pero el alpha puso todo su peso sobre su espalda.

-Ahh..que haces?. Quítate de encima!..

Las manos había migrado hacia su glúteos y los apretaban sinverguenzamente. Los vellos de sus brazos de pararon ante la invasión. Sus orejas rizadas se pararon.

Will forcejeaba para girarse. Hannibal se acomodó permitiéndole girar y quedar sobre su espalda solo para que el alphs atacara su cuello lascivamente.

Las manos de Will empezaron a empujarlo por los hombros. Podía sentir la forma exacta de la erección del alpha contra su pierna. Will se alarmó aún mas. Hannibal no cedía.

La boca del alpha dejaba marcas en la columna de su cuello. Estaba muy cerca de la glándula. Will empujó con fuerza.

Las manos del Alpha atraparon sus muñecas contra el suelo del bosque.

Su boca encontró la de Will.

Sorprendió por el beso, se quedó quieto varios segundos. Segundos que Hannibal aprovechó para invadir con su legua su boca y acariciar su lengua con la propia.

El miedo cedió paso al enojo.

Will logró soltar una de sus manos del agarre del alpha y le dió un puñetazo con fuerza. Su puño conectó con uno de los pómulos de Hannibal, con tanta fuerza que le rompió el labio.

  
Hannibal giro el rostro lentamente hacia Will mientras volvía a tomar su muñeca mas fuertemente. Will aspiro de temor. La lengua fel caníbal pasaba por el corte retirando toda la sangre, Hannibal se relamía.

En menos de un segundo el alpha estaba mordiendo su hombro a través de la ropa.

La mancha de sangre iba creciendo en su hombro mientras el alpha gruñía sin soltarlo. Will susurró.

-Basta Hannibal...por favor...me lastimas..

Las orejas rubias se levantaron, el alpha levantó la cabeza rápidamente y lo miró a los ojos, como recobrando el sentido. Por un segundo Will vió reflejado miedo en sus ojos. Pero pronto se volvieron fríos como los de una bestia.

Hannibal lo besó.

Will le permitió acceso con la esperanza de que se calmara un poco.

Las manos de Hannibal desgarraron sus pantalones dejando marcas de arañazos enrojecidas en ls piel del ex perfilador. Will gimió por el ardor mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir Hannibal retiraba los trozos de tela que antes eran sus pantalones deslizandolos por sus tobillos. Le quitó los zapatos.

Aunque Will tenía las manos libres. Sus uñas se enterraban en la tierra. Estaba congelado. Hannibal iba a tomarlo por la fuerza.

Pequeñas respiraciones como jadeos salian de la boca de Will. Tragó gordo y tomó valor para lo que haría después. 

Cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y con fuerza levantó su rodilla para golpear la entrepierna del alpha.

Hannibal se encogió de dolor por unos segundos valiosos.

Will se giró y de puso de rodillas para escapar de ahí.

Cuando se levantaba, sorpresivamente la mano del alpha encontró su nuca y apretó con mucha fuerza.

Will cayó sobre su estómago.. petrificado.

Hannibal había apretado en una zona que al ser presionaba con fuerza servía para calmar a los omegas. Era como forzar al cuerpo a apagar todas sus funciones motoras exepto que Will estaba aún conciente de la situacion y respiraba calmadamente.

El alpha había usado mucha fuerza. Probablemente el efecto de leve trance duraría unos minutos y seguramente dejaría una marca de moretón en su cuello.

Will escuchaba sin poder moverse como las ropas del caníbal caían al suelo. 

Sintió la lengua del alpha recorrer su nuca y la parte de atrás de su oreja. Luego escuchó como rompía su camisa y el aire gélido de la noche tocaba su espalda.

La perlas de sudor en su piel le dieron escalofríos al contacto con la brisa nocturna.

Will sólo podía ver hacia los árboles a su derecha. Era demasiado tarde.

Hannibal estaba en rut. Will no podía moverse por ahora. 

Seria tomado por el alpha. Sería forzado a tomar su nudo. 

Probablemente cuando Hannibal hubiese terminado dentro de él y su nudo recuperáse su tamaño normal, entraría en razón y lo dejaría ir.

Will sólo rezaba por que no lo mordiera en el cuello y los uniera para siempre.

Cerró los ojos ante la idea y suspiró al sentir la boca del alpha dejar un rastro de besos sobre su espalda. Desde su nuca hasta la base de su columna.

El alpha depósito un beso tiernamente en cada uno de sus glúteos y cola antes de apartarlos con sus pulgares.

Will gimió y sintió como una considerable cantidad de lubricante salía de su cuerpo al contacto brusco de la lengua del alpha.

Continuó gimiendo por unos segundos más mientras duraba el dulce asalto. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Hannibal se detuvo. Will volvió a abrir los ojos, los había cerrado ante tanto placer. Sus muslos estaban húmedos por su lubricante.

Empezaba a normalizarse su respiración. El cansancio y agotamiento del día sumada al hambre se presentaron juntos y su cuerpo se sintió halado hacia el sueño. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Quería descansar.

La punta del miembro de Hannibal empezó a entrar y Will aspiró de sorpresa abriendo los ojos.

El alpha entraba lentamente, pero sin detenerse. Will jadeaba mientras era penetrado. 

Entonces el alpha empezó a penetrárlo en rápidas y fuertes embestidas que movían todo el cuerpo del Will.

Will sentía mucho placer, pero una tristeza profunda empezaba a presionar su corazon. En su mente sus pensamientos eran la repetición de una misma frase: No así...no de esta manera..

Después de varios minutos el ritmo de las embestidas se acelero un poco y Will sintió como el nudo de Hannibal atravesaba su aro y empezaba a inflarse en su interior.

Gimió y termino débilmente al mismo tiempo que una cascada de sémen llenaba su interior. La cabeza del miembro del alpha atravesaba el cuello de su útero. En lo más profundo que podía penetrárlo y depositaba su semilla en el vientre de Will.

Era imposible no embarazarse después de esto. Will susurró débilmente.

-Haaannibal...

El alpha seguió moviéndose en cortas embestidas depositando aún más sémen.

Will cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando de repente sin avisar los colmillos del alpha se enterraban en su glándula.

Will despertó de un sobresalto.

  
Estaba en su cama ...en Wolftrap..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Este es larguito pero no quise dividirlo mas.  
> Espero les guste. 😉

-Jefe... encontramos rastros de sémen...

Dijo Zeller levantando un hisopo y metiéndolo en una bolsa para evidencias.

Jack se llevó la mano a la cara y se restregó el puente de la nariz.

*

...Horas antes..

Hannibal lo observaba mientras se retorcía en la cama a causa de una pesadilla. Acarició su cabello apretándolo de su frente.

Se inclinó para besar su labios en un beso casto. Will dejó de moverse. Parecía estar en calma.

No era la primera vez que lo besaba mientras estaba inconsciente.

Hannibal había cargado a Will hasta un vehículo a unos kilómetros de la granja. Chiyo lo había dejado ahí junto con las llaves de una embarcación y un sobre con dinero, tarjetas y pasaportes falsos en la guantera.

En la parte de atrás en el maletero había ropas y mantas. Zapatos cómodos y botellas de agua.

Cuando había llegado a Wolftrap, Will aún dormía a causa de la anestesia.

Hannibal lo había bañado en una tina que había en el baño del segundo piso. Acariciando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que estuvo libre de aromas que no fueran el aroma natural de Will. 

Luego lo había llevado a la cama donde había curado sus heridas. Había inyectado sorbos de agua y antibióticos cuidadosamente en la boca de Will. Lo vistió y arropó en la cama. Cepilló su cabello, orejas y cola.

Mientras se duchaba y vestía con las ropas que le había dejado Chiyo, su mente volvía a Will.

Habiendo comido un poco se sentó en una silla junto a la cama a escribir formulas, mientras esperaba a que su amado omega despertara.

Cada vez que las pesadillas parecían recrudecerse acariciaba los rizos de chocolate y besaba sus labios. Will parecía calmarse con el gesto y volvía a dormir plácidamente.

  
*

  
Después de unas horas, Will despertó asustado. Sus orejas levantadas y su cola erizada. Sin duda una pesadilla.

Will observó a Hannibal por varios segundos. Estaba limpio. Sus heridas curadas, sin embargo la herida en una de sus orejas dejaría un corte permanente en ella. Al menos el cabello rubio cenizo cubriría la herida.

Parecía haber estado escribiendo fórmulas matemáticas en un cuaderno. Will podía oler en sí mismo el aroma del jabón en su piel y shampoo en su cabello y cola. 

Hannibal lo había bañado y curado sus heridas. Will aún recordaba su pesadilla. Probablemente tenía que ver con la cercanía de su ciclo, pero sobre todo con el temor de ser engañado nuevamente...y sin embargo Hannibal lo había salvado. 

De no ser por él, estaría muerto y Mason tendría su rostro ahora. Will debía significar mucho para Hannibal si Mason creyó que robando su rostro sería un castigo idóneo para el caníbal.

Por su mente pasaron tantas cosas que podría decirle. Podría decirle que no quería verlo mas. Que extrañaba su vida, pero no lo extrañaría a él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz del alpha. Will levantó la vista y luego la bajó para empezar a peinar con sus dedos su cola rizada.

-Huíste de mí. Tropezaste y te desmayaste de agotamiento..

Todo había sido un sueño. Will se sintió extrañamente vacío. Vió el cuaderno abierto y preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-Qué es eso?..

Hannibal sonrió tristemente.

-Son fórmulas para volver el tiempo atrás...antes de que la copa se rompiese..

Will percibió arrepentimiento en su voz. Tenía miedo .Miedo a equivocarse de nuevo con Hannibal. Pero ..

-mmm..la copa no dejará de estar rota...pero puede ser enmendada..

Hannibal sonrió. Will le brindaba otra oportunidad.

-Con oro... kintsugi..

Hannibal se levantó para sentarse en la cama al lado de Will.

-Ahhh!..

Will se quejó. Un fuerte dolor abdominal le hizo doblarse a la mitad. Hannibal se preocupó, pero ya podía oler el heat que estaba muy cerca. 

Un poco de lubricante mojó la ropa interior de Will. Se sorprendió un poco, pero recordó que no había tomado sus supresores en los últimos días. 

-Es probable que el estrés de las últimas horas sumado a que no has tomado tu dosis de supresores adelantara tu heat, Will.

Will empezaba a sudar. El dolor remitía a algo más soportable. Una posibilidad cruzó su mente, mientras Hannibal masajeaba, con su mano dibujando círculos, su espalda.

Si Jack los atrapaba Hannibal iría a prisión. Mientras Will había quedado casi en quiebra al adquirir y reparar el Nola. Sin trabajo ni seguro. Las leyes protegían a los omegas que estaban emparejados. 

Hannibal que tenía recursos y bienes... Si Will alegaba que el ex doctor era su única fuente de ingresos y ... sólo podría demostrarlo con una mordida en su cuello, entónces...

Will tomó su mano y sin levantar la vista dijo.

-Si Jack nos atrapa..hay una manera de que permanezcas en libertad condicional...o domiciliaria..

-Will...

El omega apretó la mano de Hannibal mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Dejame terminar...... si ..me muerdes mientras estoy en celo... tomando en cuenta que no tengo trabajo ni dinero.. tu...

-Will.. Jack podría solicitar ser tu alpha temporal.. Aún podría ir a la carcel.

-No si yo me niego..no si digo al jurado las partes abusivas de nuestra relación laboral..Hannibal...no tenemos mucho tiempo..

Will dijo lo último mirando fijamente al alpha. Hannibal entendió la oportunidad por lo que era...la última..

Hannibal asintió. No viviría una vida tras las rejas ni sometería a Will a meses de juicios ni años de acoso de tabloides sensacionalistas. .

Will se desabrochó la camisa, mientras el alpha lo observaba en silencio. Descartó la prenda lanzándola al suelo y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Respiró profundo y retiró sus pantalones y boxers por debajo de las mantas.

Hannibal observaba como quedó expuesta la cadera del omega. Se levantó y retiró sus ropas. Sería breve y delicado con Will. No tenían tiempo. La próxima vez sería muy diferente.

Will seguía viendo al techo cuando Hannibal retiró las mantas. Había una mancha de tamaño considerable en las sábanas. Will sudaba y en su piel se levantaban escalofríos. Su heat comenzaría pronto. 

Si Hannibal no anudaba antes , Will tendría unas horas de calma antes de que su cuerpo le exigiera copular más. Y si el alpha mordía su glándula, su heat sería aún menos potente.

Hannibal se posicionó cubriendo el cuerpo de Will, quien lo miró a los ojos, mientras tragaba compulsivamente.

Will mantuvo contacto visual con Hannibal por unos segundos y abrió las piernas. El alpha tomó su miembro en la mano y tocó levemente el aro húmedo sin avanzar más. Will cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

El alpha empezó a besarlo. Debía relajar a Will . Al menos hacer de éste momento algo placentero en vez de una necesidad. Will abrió la boca y sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez.

Era un beso lento y sensual. Sin prisas. Hannibal trataba de expresar con su lengua y labios todo lo que sentía por Will.

Gracias a su empatía y al contacto tan directo, Will comprendió todo como si fuesen imágenes a través del cristal prístino de la superficie de un lago. Se dejó llevar...

Ambos jadeaban y cuando ya no tenían aire sus labios se separaron. Will gimió quejándose. Sin darse cuenta sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del caníbal. Su cola estaba empapada de lubricante y los rizos de chocolate parecían negros. Mientras que la de Hannibal se movía lentamente de lado a lado..complacido..

Se abrazaron. Will apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Hannibal y éste hundió la naríz en el columna pálida del cuello del omega. 

Hannibal empezó a penetrárlo lentamente sin parar hasta que estuvo completamente situado dentro del cálido cuerpo. Will aspiró entrecortado y el alpha empezó a moverse.

Lo penetraba una y otra vez en rápidas y cortas sucesiones. Su nudo se iba inflando. Después de unos minutos Will gimió con fuerza. El nudo entraba y se expandía en su interior...uniendolos.

Hannibal se levantó un poco sobre uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano buscó el miembro del omega y empezó a masturbarlo. Will tenía los ojos cerrados al placer. Hannibal no tenía que masturbarlo sólo debía terminar dentro de él con su nudo y morderlo.

Llegaron al clímax rápidamente y al mismo tiempo. La semilla estéril de Will se derramaba por los dedos de Hannibal, mientras el miembro de éste atravesaba la entrada del útero del omega y llenaba la cavidad cálida con su semilla.

Will gemía incontrolablemente. La sensación era indescriptible.. nada parecido a los betas con los que había estado antes. 

Hannibal se avalanzó sobre su cuello y mordió la glándula, completando el vínculo. Ahora ninguna corte los podría separar.

  
*

  
Horas después Will apoyaba la cabeza somnoliento contra la ventana del vehículo, mientras comía un sándwich preparado por Hannibal. El alpha conducía en silencio en dirección a un puerto.

Sin dejar de ver el sándwich en su mano y rascándose un poco la mordida en el cuello, Will preguntó suavemente.

-Allá en Italia...ibas a comer mi cerebro de verdad?...

Hannibal miró por el retrovisor.

-No...Solo quería asustar al buen Tío Jack..Pensaba parcharte y llevarte conmigo ...Will yo...

Will lo interrumpió secamente.

-Vas a pedir perdón?..

Hannibal suspiró.

-Sí..

-Bien..

-Lo siento...

Will le dió otra mordida al sándwich antes de preguntar.

-...y el Nola?..

Hannibal sonrió y extendió una mano para acariciar, sin quitar la vista del camino, detrás de la oreja de Will.

El omega reaccionó moviendo enérgicamente la cola.

-En un puerto privado .. esperando por nosostros...

Will lo miró asombrado y sonrió como el Sol.

  
Fin


End file.
